


Save a Life (Luke Skywalker x reader)

by 19_smiles



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, The Force, scavengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_smiles/pseuds/19_smiles
Summary: A young bounty hunter(the apprentice of Boba Fett) has encountered many warriors, droids, hunters, crooks, monsters, rebels, and storm troopers during their tenure in bounty hunting. The young hunter has come across many things-except for "Jedi".  The galaxy is definitely filled with wonder... and that is what the Jedi are.The fateful day when the fearless Boba Fett is hired by the Galactic Empire to capture a supposed Jedi, the young hunter realizes the power of the force. A connection between Luke and the bounty hunter ends up following them from their first meeting on Tatooine to the supposed death of Boba Fett and fall of the Galactic Empire.The will of the Force lies within the user. A connection within the Force is between two individuals force-sensitive... whether they are together or apart.Will such a bond break despite the constant trials and tribulations?*fanfiction based on Star Wars and Characters. I do not own any rights—just doing this for fun!
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Lando Calrissian & Boba Fett, Lando Calrissian & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Save a Life (Luke Skywalker x reader)

The sounds of the speeder's motor made the young bounty hunter feel uneasy. The sounds were erratic and when accelerating the speed it would roar ferociously as if it was angry at the hunter for driving it around on this Desert planet of Tatooine. 

"C'mon—just hang in there. We all hate the heat and dryness of this place." The hunter muttered to themselves. They wore a helmet similar to their boss, the fearless Boba Fett and also of a Storm Trooper of the Galactic Empire. The hunter was neither a supposed Mandolorian or a Godforsaken Trooper. 

The hunter actually retrieved pieces for their helmet from a Rebel X Wing pilot's helmet that was left here on this planet years back and the basis of the Storm Trooper helmet from a fallen soldier. So it wasn't anything special... The bounty hunter could actually just be a scavenger through and through. 

The armor that the hunter wore was also taken from scraps of a Storm Trooper and painted (F/c) with the Mandolorian insignia for their kinship with Boba Fett. The hunter was rather ignorant of the true story of the Mandolarians and didn't see any harm in knowing. The only face and representative of such a people that mattered was the boss; one of the most famous Bounty Hunter's in the galaxy.

They did not have much in common, but the hunter was eager to make their Boss proud. Their outfit almost similar to Boba Fett. The things the hunter wore were obviously scrapped together with much thought and luck. The jet pack on their back was only used for emergency situations because just like the speeder bike it was iffy and old...damaged from the previous owner.

The bounty hunters name is (F/n) (L/n), (age) years old, and rather a amiable and trustworthy person. When it came to the job—the hunter tended to be the less ruthless one. 

One time, in an encounter with an enemy pirate trying to steal the bounty of theirs the hunter was going to let them off easy until Boba Fett made the decision to hunt and kill the pirates.  
"We do not tolerate such disrespect. At all." He had said in a tone with displeasure and authority, his authority in being a great teacher and leader. How odd it was for someone like Boba Fett to even consider having an apprentice like the Jedi he despised. 

Shoot to kill was the way—and do not tolerate an enemy or fool pushing you around when you have the upper hand.

Oh, the boss definitely was something else, but the young bounty hunter (Y/n) knew that even though the differences were there—being a foundling was the only reason a life like this was the way. It was all they knew. Their biggest hobby though was collecting things discarded and making it something original—Like the odd helmet they wore with such pride. Perhaps a scavenger was who they truly are... Jawas always were fascinating and good traders according to the bounty hunter. 

The sand started to rise in the distance. Through the helmet (Y/n) squinted their (e/c) eyes and tried to make out what was causing the slight dust whirlwind. The dust cloud came closer and closer.  
The hunters instinct was to slow down and avoid it but the brake did not work.

"You're kidding me!"(Y/n) exclaimed while checking the system functions of the speeder bike. It was hard to see if the piece of junk was even functional anymore. It was likely built during the Clone Wars for how old it looked. Beyond (Y/n)'s time.

The speeder kept going until it entered the small dust cloud. The hunter's gut knew that something wasn't right and that it was already too late to respond.

"Oh no" the hunter said clenching their hands. 

Suddenly the hunter stopped short as the speeder reared an invisible object making it flip over with the impact. The hunter flew forward and gasped fearfully. Life came flashing before their eyes as the ground came to view in slow motion.  
What would Boss Boba do? 

The hunter imagined the impact of the ground and the pain it would cause—it was all in slow motion. The faces of the enemies came into view as well making the surroundings more visible and the tension more clear. 

Tusken Raiders! Their language was always indecipherable to the ears of (Y/n) but for the slow motion moment...Their screams were words they understood.

"We got the hunter!" "Quick! We must keep them hostage in case those godforsaken People decide to take from us again." 

"What are they talking about?" The hunter thought with curiosity. The wind caught hold of the hunter's mid air fall and and the jet pack they wore upon their back was ignited when they pressed the control on their wrist.

The velocity of the hunter's quick landing upon the sandy ground as they turned off the jet pack gave them enough time to analyze their surroundings. There was about a squad of the Sand People about 10 meters away and a giant bantha stood with them.  
-boom-  
The bantha took one more quick stomp and the Tuskens stopped it. Their screams became decipherable again to the hunter.  
"Enough, of that. We have them now." One said with a clack of his staff upon the Bantha's tremendous horns.

The jet pack spurted out black liquid as (Y/n) deactivated it. "Great...what is going on?" The hunter said to themselves. This was definitely an emergency situation... 

-end of Part 1 of Chapter 1: The Bounty Hunter-Scavenger and The Sand People-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed part one of Chapter 1. This chapter is to introduce the character of YOU as a bounty hunter/scavenger on Tatooine! I had this idea in my head that I wanted to write about a bounty hunter(like Mando ❤️) but then the more I wrote—the character felt more like a scavenger. Luke...oh Luke will be here soon. 
> 
> This character is gender-neutral and I will do my absolute best to keep it that way. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please stay tuned for the next part!


End file.
